freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bytes
are a type of equipment found in FNaF World which can be purchased from Lolbit's Byte Store. Bytes come in a variety of types and assist the player's party during battle. Insects Location: Fazbear Hills Description: These Bytes shoot stingers at enemies for extra damage! Total cost to get every byte: 250 Medpods Location: Choppy's Woods Description: These Medpods will heal you during battles! Total cost to get every byte: 625 Reapers Location: Dusting Fields Description: These Reapers have a chance to instantly kill enemies! Total cost to get every byte: 2600 UFOs Location: Pinwheel Circus Description: These UFO's shoot lasers for very high damage! Total cost to get every byte: 2200 Shields Location: Mysterious Mine (Fazbear Hills entrance) Description: These Shields block base damage from all attacks! Total cost to get every byte: 2550 Bombs Location: Blacktomb Yard Description: These Bombs detonate once per battle for instant damage! Total cost to get every byte: 6097 Eyebots Location: Deep-Metal Mine Description: These Eyebots work on bosses and steadily drain their life! Total cost to get every byte: 6700 Total cost to get every byte of the game: 21022 Fan The Fan is unlocked once the player has all 48 playable characters unlocked. It is a special Byte that doesn't count towards the player's Byte limit and instead is permanently fixed front and center in every battle. The Fan will randomly attack enemies by shooting a random amount of lasers at random intervals and also deal critical damage. It can be removed by erasing the saved file, or by digging into the game's data. Pre-Update 1.20 The Fan was unlocked for having all 40 characters available at the time. Update 1.20 A bug in the game made the Fan stop appearing even if players had all 48 characters. Update 1.24 The previous bug was fixed and now the Fan unlocks when all 48 characters are unlocked. Pearl The Pearl is unlocked when the player has successfully caught the Pearl in DeeDee's Fishing Hole five times. It joins the player in battle and floats above the party with the other active Bytes, restoring the party's health periodically. It does not count towards the player's Byte limit. It can be removed by erasing the save file, or by digging into the game's data. Gallery Bytes2d.png|Button Bytes in 2D Edition Bytes3d.png|Button Bytes in 3D Edition EyeLazer.png|The laser shot by the BossDrain bytes. Clouds.gif|The cloud emitted when a BOOM! byte explodes. Trivia *It's possible for the Reapers to kill any boss, even Security, but the chances appear to be extremely slim. *BossDrain01's appearance has similar features to the boss MONOCULUS from the Valve game Team Fortress 2. *In extremely rare situations the UFOs (and most likely other bytes) can be shooting constantly without stopping for all battles until a loading screen appears *The Bytes (excluding the Shields and Medpods) are unnecessary during the fight with Animdude as long as the player has Fredbear because (due to a glitch) the latter's Mega Bite attack can instantly kill the former. **This also works on Auto Chipper. *Every byte that uses a 1-2-3 system doesn’t use 3, but rather uses a word/letter/symbol (the examples are Mega-Med and BossDrain-X). This is because the running joke of video games industry never use 3 as the name for the second sequel by adding a different title or straight up stops at the second game when fans demand more games for the series, a famous example is the Half-Life series. Category:Equipment Category:FNaF World